


Beyond Your Control

by LadyLothlorien



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLothlorien/pseuds/LadyLothlorien
Summary: You, a young college student, were somehow hired to work at the new Space Force base. How will you adapt? How will you get on with your new co-workers? And what about your boss, Dr. Mallory? The last question is the one that troubles you the most.
Relationships: Adrian Mallory/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Beyond Your Control

Today was supposed to be your first day at the new Space Force base, so obviously you felt a bit lightheaded and nervous. You woke up minutes before because of the feeling of intense pain in your head. You were still laying in your bed, slightly sweaty, in need of a shower and some painkillers. You have been dealing with migraines for a long time now, ever since you started studying at your high school. Of course, now you were an adult, but just barely and you often wondered how you managed to get this job. You felt it was a great privilege to be working with some of the most known scientists from all over the world. You couldn’t imagine what you could possibly bring into the team with you and your little knowledge of science, which you only managed to accumulate during your first year in college.  
So, again, you felt particularly nervous this morning.  
I need a shower.  
You carefully got up and tried not to immediately disturb your head with the movement. You hobbled to your bathroom, but didn’t bother with turning the light on, as you were quite sensitive to it at that moment. In the dark, you took a painkiller and proceeded to strip down so you could take a shower. You have always been skinny, actually most of your life you have looked almost unhealthy because it was difficult for you to gain weight. Recently though, after starting your college studies, you managed to put on some weight. Thanks to that, you started thoroughly avoiding looking in the mirrors, as your new look was a bit disturbing to you. Your few acquaintances from your class have been teling you that you look better, though.  
Careful, you’re showering in the dark, please don’t fall.  
You didn’t want to go to the hospital instead of the base so you had to be careful not to hurt yourself. After the shower, you returned to the bedroom and proceeded to carefully lie on the bed. There was one more reason for your nervousness this morning. The email which confirmed you were hired was sent by no other than the famous Dr. Adrian Mallory. You didn’t know how you felt about that. You thought about the man often enough even before that happened. You closed your eyes and tried to relax for a bit. Doctor Mallory was a huge inspiration to you, of course, for scientific reasons, but there was one more thing. One of your friends started teasing you about him when she noticed how you looked when you were talking about him.  
She thought I fancy him.  
The thought made you blush. You were twenty, absolutely noone when it came to accomplishments and you were just recently hired to work as a part of his own team.  
People say he’s gay.  
Maybe that’s why you felt so weirdly attracted to him. You always liked men who were a bit feminine. You didn’t actually think him feminine at all but there was something so gentle and subtly submissive about him. You’ve never met him in person though, you had just watched every single interview he’s ever given.  
God, this is embarrassing. I have to stop this madness right now.  
It was time to get ready and go to work. You didn’t want to be late or look bad on your first day.


End file.
